So Happy I Could Melt
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: What was going on inside our favorite characters' heads around the time Elphaba melted?  Were they devastated?  Scared?  Excited?  It all depends on which mind you're inside...Musicalverse
1. Glinda

A/N: This morning, an idea for a fanfic from Glinda's point of view as Elphaba melts popped into my head. Originally it was going to be a one-shot, but then I realized that I could put it in other points of view as well. So Glinda's is the first point of view, and Fiyero, Boq, possibly the Lion, and finally Elphaba will follow.

If this chapter sounds at all Gelphie-ish, it is an accident. I wanted to portray their close relationship, but I do not support Gelphie.

Disclaimer: This is not mine. None of it is. Even most of the dialogue is not mine.

----------------------

**Glinda**

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And – because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good…_

The song lingered in the air, and my eyes filled with tears as my throat closed up. I gazed at the best friend I'd ever had, trying to drink in all the details I would most likely never see again. Elphaba had pretty eyes, green with flecks of brown in them. I'd never noticed – I'd never _really _looked at Elphaba before, because I'd always thought I would see her again. But now that I noticed, those eyes were mesmerizing in their intensity. I felt exposed, as if my friend could see right through me. Well, I'd always felt that way with Elphaba, really. She wasn't the type of girl to believe in facades or to be fooled by them.

I couldn't, and didn't dare, look away. It would break the spell, this one moment in time, the last we would have together. I wanted to remember it always. Suddenly I decided I didn't care if Elphaba could see through me. Let her. It was true that Elphaba was a much better person than I, but if anyone wouldn't judge me, it would be her.

For an instant, I felt an overwhelming surge of affection well up inside of me, mixed with regret. There was so much I wanted to say, but no time left in which to say it. Tears fought to escape my tear ducts, but I held them back. I wanted to show Elphie I would be all right.

Elphaba's face opened for just a moment, and I could see that she, too, harbored regrets and guilt. Despite the fact that we had forgiven each other just minutes ago, we couldn't yet forgive ourselves.

Without thinking, I stepped forward and hugged my friend tightly. I felt her stiffen, then relax. It was only the second time we'd ever hugged in our friendship. The first had been when Elphaba was to leave for the Emerald City to meet the Wizard. It seemed so long ago now, but the parallels were undeniable. Both times had been when we were parting from each other's company. Only this time, I would not be able to follow her. She wouldn't let me. I wondered if Elphaba was thinking of that time, too, because a choked sort of noise escaped her.

"Elphaba…" I began, stepping back. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't think of the right words to use, and her face had closed up again anyways.

She turned from me, gazing at the door, and opened her mouth as if to say something. Before she uttered a syllable, however, the sound of marching boots and shouting became audible from down the hill.

Elphaba turned towards me quickly, her eyes wide. A thrill of terror ran through me from head to foot as I realized that the time had come.

"Quick!" Elphaba exclaimed, and her voice was strangled with – was it fear? – and a strange sort of fevered excitement, "You must hide! No one can know you were here! Hide yourself!"

"But-" I began, but Elphaba seized my arm and pushed me roughly into the next room, shutting the door.

"Remember, you promised," she whispered as I was left in darkness.

I had never been so frightened in my life. My heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute as I leaned against the door, pulling on the handle with one hand so that it could not fall open on accident. My fingers trembled – my whole body shook.

I heard nothing on the other side of the door, nothing but the mob approaching outside the castle. Then, just when I thought I couldn't stand it any longer, there was a tremendous crash as the front door was broken down and the Witch hunters entered, terrible in their misguided rage.

Suddenly, I wanted out. I couldn't just hide here and let Elphaba suffer. Whatever they had planned for her, it would be awful. I jiggled the door handle, only to discover that the door was locked. Elphaba had known I would try to help her after all, and she'd locked me in. Desperately, I tapped the lock with my wand. As predicted, nothing happened.

"Oh, what use are you, you stupid thing?" I angrily flung the wand to the ground, hardly caring whether it broke or not.

Just then, there was a sound that made my hair stand on end. It was an unearthly scream, uttered by some creature in unimaginable pain. It had to be Elphaba. Even though I'd never heard her scream, I knew it was her.

Shaking so violently my tiara slipped lopsided on my head, I fell back against the door, wanting to cover my ears but knowing that would not help muffle the noise. It rang inside my head, a drawn-out shriek, torturing me. It was only gradually that I realized the scream was fading…it was gone.

There were cheers from the mob, and fury burned inside me at them, at those who had the nerve to hurt a woman with ten times their guts. They were all cowards, every one of them. None would have dared face her alone; it was only as a group that they could attack her.

There were many confused footsteps; the farmgirl, Dory, or whatever her name had been, said something about a broomstick. I hated her at that moment, though she was nothing but an innocent child caught up in this by accident. She wore Nessarose's shoes, and she had no right to them. Then the sounds slowly faded away; they had gone.

I reached down for my wand, discovering it to still be in one piece. I had not broken it. I tapped the handle of the door, knowing beforehand that it would work this time. It did, and the door slowly opened.

Tentatively, not sure if I wanted to see, I crept into the next room and stopped short. Elphaba's cloak was lying messily on the ground. Her hat sat neatly on top of it. The pile of clothes was steaming slightly, which puzzled me until I saw the empty bucket lying on the ground nearby, a small puddle of water spilled out of it.

Oh Oz.

_I hear her soul is so unclean, pure water can melt her!_

"Elphie?" I asked softly. I went over and crouched down, setting my wand beside me, "Elphie?" I picked up the hat, the hat I had given her as a cruel joke, and held it to my heart, whimpering softly.

My heart felt ruined, torn in two. How could she be gone? She _couldn't _be, she would pop out any moment and laugh at this nasty trick she was playing on me. The idea of Elphaba actually _dead_ made my self-control crack, and I let myself cry for my dead friend.

There was a rustling beside me as Elphaba's head Monkey, Chistery, approached. He reached down among the folds of the cloak and retrieved something I hadn't noticed.

"Miss – Miss Glinda?" he said quietly, passing me the object. It turned out to be Elphaba's bottle of green elixir, the very same one I had seen her with back at Shiz.

Despite my grief, something clicked. I'd seen a bottle like this one before, but it hadn't been with Elphaba. I had been in the company of someone else, and I had been devastated…

The Wizard. The Wizard offered me a sip from his own bottle of elixir after Fiyero left me for Elphaba.

Shocked, I stood, clutching the hat in one hand and the elixir in the other. A feeling of resolve dominated my other feelings, at least for the moment. I had to go to the Emerald City.

-----------------

A/N: Review?


	2. Fiyero

A/N: I'm updating for the second time in just three days! I couldn't help myself; writing these is a lot of fun!

A note on the 'Glinda' chapter: I completely left out the fact that Elphaba gave Glinda the Grimmerie! Instead of going back and correcting it, however, I've decided to leave it, at least for now, because I really like that chapter and I don't want to mess it up by changing it even the slightest bit.

Fiyero's chapter is longer than Glinda's by a little bit, because there's a ton more dialogue. Also, you'll notice this one starts at the end of March of the Witch Hunters instead of at the end of For Good. The beginning points of each chapter will be a little different each time.

-------------------------

**Fiyero**

_Wickedness must be punished_

_Brave Witch-hunters_

_I would join you if I could_

_Because wickedness must be punished!_

_Punished!_

_Punished!_

_But good!_

I watched silently as the denizens of Oz condemned my lover. They cheered and brandished pitchforks, all the while kissing their wives goodbye. It was pathetic that these people could be so ignorantly enthusiastic while preparing to kill an innocent woman.

"Make haste to the castle of the Wicked Witch!" The Tinman shouted, waving his axe in the air.

I frowned. I'd been having suspicions about the Tinman's identity all along, but it was only a moment ago, when he nearly called Elphaba by her true name, that I became certain I knew him from somewhere. His voice was familiar, as were his mannerisms.

Before I could linger on that thought, there was a shuffling from behind me and I turned. One of Elphaba's Flying Monkeys had just landed, hidden in the shadows. He held out a hand expectantly.

I sighed and looked critically down at the piece of paper I held in my hand. This letter not only held the mind-blowing fact that I was alive as a _scarecrow_, it also suggested a plan to aid escape from the angry Ozians whose current purpose was to wipe out the 'Wicked Witch.' Everything depended on its delivery to Elphaba before the mob arrived to attack her. As it was, she wouldn't have much time to prepare. But the plan was ludicrously simple – if Elphaba couldn't manage it, it would mean no one could. And despite what she wanted, if it came to it, I was ready to do anything to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing myself. Heck, I had already done it once.

I folded the paper and handed it to the Monkey. "Make _sure _this gets to her," I pleaded.

He nodded as if he understood, then lifted off into the dark sky. I glanced around to see if anyone had noticed, but they were all occupied gathering their "supplies".

The Tinman turned towards me just then and smiled rather unpleasantly. He stumped over and, apparently taking my concern for Elphaba as concern for the kidnapped Dorothy, said comfortingly, "Don't worry, Scarecrow. We'll rescue her, and then you'll get your brain, the Lion will get his courage, and I'll get my heart."

_Yeah, because you _need _one, _I found myself thinking bitterly. I sighed inwardly and restrained myself. The Tinman didn't know any better, but for some reason I just naturally disliked him. If Elphaba had made him into a man of tin, she must have had a good reason. Again, I got the feeling I knew the figure before me from somewhere, but I still couldn't identify a name or place. I certainly had never met another tinman before, so if I indeed knew him, it had to be from before he became tin.

"Are you ready to go?" The Tinman asked, "They want us to lead the way. Actually, they want Toto to lead the way, and us right behind."

I nodded, my heart (at least _I _had one, ha!) fluttering anxiously. _Here we go..._

The Lion scampered up to us, looking just as anxious as I felt. "It's not that I don't want to rescue Dorothy – because I do – but, I mean, that's the _Witch's castle _up there! What if she's expecting us? What if-"

I had to laugh. "Of course she's expecting us, Lion! She probably saw us in her crystal ball ages ago."

The Tinman looked at me sharply. "How do you know she has a crystal ball?" he asked.

Oops.

"I…uh…well, all witches have one!" I defended myself, "Maybe she doesn't, how should I know?"

He turned away, apparently satisfied, and began muttering to himself, oblivious to those around him. "A crystal ball…sounds like her, all right. Those evil women, she and her sister both! Well, one is dead, thank Oz, and after tonight, both will be! Try to run, you wicked artichoke!"

I froze, feeling as if every one of my nerves had turned to ice. _Artichoke_. That was Elphaba's nickname at school. Everyone called her that, everyone but me, Glinda, Nessarose, and Boq. Boq!

Suddenly, I knew who was walking right next to me. It was Boq. How he'd become a tinman I didn't know, but it fit, and was actually kind of obvious. He acted just like the Boq I knew back at school, with a tinge of added maliciousness that hadn't been there before. Boq.

I struggled to keep my face blank, but another wave of recognition hit only a millisecond later. The Lion…

_If she'd let him fight his own battles when he was young, he wouldn't be a coward today!_

It all fell into place, like the pieces in a complex yet simple jigsaw puzzle. The Lion was the very same Lion cub that Elphaba and I had rescued all those years ago in Professor Nikidik's classroom! Remembering Boq had triggered the remembrance of the Lion as well.

"Are you all right, Scarecrow?" asked the Lion, examining my face closely.

I nodded. "Just…just ready for my brain, that's all."

"Well," The Tinman – Boq – announced, grinning again, "You won't have to wait long. We're here."

I looked up, startled. Deep in my own thoughts, I hadn't realized how fast we had been advancing on Kiamo Ko. But here we were, right in front of the doors.

"Stand back," a farmer advised, and I was alarmed to see a number of men hefting a large log that they apparently intended to use as a battering ram. They charged forward, shouting words of encouragement to each other, and hit the doors hard, causing a distinct splintering sound.

Once was all it took. The others surged forward as the log was abandoned, and the doors were forced open. I was swept up in the wave of people pouring into the castle entryway.

And there she was. My Elphaba, my Fae, standing alone in the middle of the hall, one of her Flying Monkeys cowering in the corner. She looked defiant but scared, and I wondered if it was play-acting or real emotion. A few feet away from her, as I'd instructed, was a bucket of water.

Elphaba's eyes swept over the crowd. Her expression barely changed as she looked around, but I could see her stiffen when she saw Boq, and her eyes lingered on me just a fraction of a second longer than anyone else.

For a few moments, there was complete stillness as we faced each other, her on one side and the Witch hunters on the other. Then a door upstairs flew open and Dorothy, brunette hair streaming behind her, thundered down into the space between us and Elphaba. She looked around, a dazed expression on her face, as if unable to comprehend how exactly she'd gotten there.

Elphaba made a move – whether to get at Dorothy or get away was impossible to tell – and the farmgirl gasped, and, in a flimsy gesture of defense, snatched up the bucket of water and flung it at Elphaba, soaking her instantly.

The scream that followed cut me to the quick. It was almost inhuman, and I had to struggle with every fiber of my being not to move as the love of my life slowly sank down, still shrieking, though less and less as she went. I watched carefully, hoping and praying for success, as her foot twitched, opening the trapdoor downwards. The plan appeared to be working without a hitch. The carefully concealed hole in the floor became even more concealed as Elphaba's skirt covered the opening; her cloak catching on the rim and sliding off was just an added bonus to the effect.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Elphaba completely disappeared, leaving only her hat and cloak on the floor. There was a slight rustling of the abandoned clothing that the others probably took as the cloth settling. I knew it to be the closing of the trapdoor from beneath.

There were about two seconds of silence – then, with a deafening roar, everyone began congratulating everyone else, throwing their hats up in the air with joy. Dorothy looked quite astonished as she gazed around blankly, but she seemed to get the idea she'd done the right thing when several men shook her hand joyfully, so she beamed and flung herself into my arms.

"Oh, we did it! We did it! It's over!" She planted a kiss on my cheek and I looked guiltily toward the trapdoor, silently apologizing to Elphaba, though of course she hadn't seen.

Boq looked ecstatic and was hugging Dorothy happily as best he could with metal limbs. The Lion smiled timidly.

"Oh!" Dorothy exclaimed suddenly, "The broom! May we have it, please?"

There was a general shouting of assent and Elphaba's broomstick was passed along to Dorothy. I felt a slight glow of appreciation inside me at the careful way in which the child took and held it, even though I knew it was most likely from fear, not reverence.

"Let's go to the Wizard!" Boq called, and with much clamor and celebration, the whole group made its way out the ruined doors, leaving Elphaba's "remains" untouched. I followed in the rear, glancing back one last time.

_I'll be back, Elphaba. You won't have to wait too long…_

But first, I was off to collect my brain from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

-------------------------

A/N: Review, or be melted!


	3. Boq

A/N: Maybe I should make this story an every-two-days update thing, because it's been two days between chapters both times. But I'm not sure that would make much sense as there's only one or two chapters left anways!

----------------------------

**Boq**

_It's due to her I'm made of tin_

_Her spell made this occur_

_So for once I'm glad I'm heartless_

_I'll be heartless killing her!_

_And the Lion also has a grievance to repay_

_If she'd let him fight his own battles_

_When he was young_

_He wouldn't be a coward today!_

With satisfaction, I climbed clumsily down from the dogcart and stepped back, watching the murderous citizens express their desire to kill the Wicked Witch of the West. My words had only added to their certainty that something had to be done.

I felt the slightest twinge of sympathy as I pictured Elphaba – _the Witch_ – up the hill in her castle, anticipating our arrival, perhaps even frightened, lonely. But then Nessarose's face flashed through my mind, and I gathered my resolve. The Witch deserved what she was going to get. As if accenting my decision, my leg joint squeaked. I winced but knew I would have to live with it until I could get the oil can from Dorothy. The little farmgirl was only an alibi to my real reason for accompanying the mob to the castle – a reason which I had just revealed. Revenge.

It was time to go; the men were gathering up their weapons in preparation for the march. One stopped to speak to me.

"That little dog knows the way to the castle, is that right?"

I nodded once.

"Well, we want it to lead the way and the three of you can follow. We'll come behind you."

My eyes narrowed. I resisted the temptation to ask the man who exactly was in charge here…who had been sent on this mission to get rid of the Witch in the first place. Instead, I turned my back on him and looked around for the Scarecrow and the Lion. The latter was prancing about nervously, waiting for instructions. I rolled my eyes and continued to scan the throng for the straw man.

I finally spotted him standing at the edge of the woods. He was looking anxiously over his shoulder into the ominous darkness. Something fluttered behind him, but it was impossible to make anything out in the shadows. Instead of jumping away in surprise, however, the Scarecrow merely put his back to the movement and folded his arms. _That _was suspicious…

At that moment, he looked up and locked eyes with me.

I smiled and approached him, reading his expression. He looked nervous, which I decided to credit to Dorothy's imprisonment.

"Don't worry Scarecrow. We'll rescue her, and then you'll get your brain, the Lion will get his courage, and I'll get my heart."

He didn't answer, so I shrugged and asked, "Are you ready? They want us to lead the way. Actually, they want Toto to lead the way, and us right behind."

He nodded anxiously. In fact, ever since we'd been given the task of retrieving the Witch's broom, he'd seemed subdued. I didn't understand why – he was on the path to getting his brain. I would have attributed it to fear, but that was the Lion's suit. I also got the idea he didn't like me very much, but I didn't know why. So far as I knew, we'd never met before, though he did seem somewhat familiar to me in an offbeat way.

The Lion appeared just then, cutting off further speculation. "It's not that I don't want to rescue Dorothy – because I do – but, I mean, that's the _Witch's castle _up there! What if she's expecting us? What if-"

The Scarecrow laughed as we began moving along the overgrown path with the mob following and Toto loping at our heels. "Of course she's expecting us, Lion! She probably saw us in her crystal ball ages ago."

I looked up quickly. "How do you know she has a crystal ball?"

He looked flustered, which aroused my suspicions at once.

"I…uh…well, all witches have one! Maybe she doesn't, how should I know?"

I definitely wasn't satisfied, but I rearranged my expression to look that way and retreated into my own thoughts. There was something so familiar about this scarecrow! I knew I had never met a scarecrow before, but maybe he reminded me of someone…or maybe, he, too, had been transformed by a spell. He had never, in fact, told us about his origins. Though the Lion and I had been plain about our emnity towards the Witch, the Scarecrow had remained slightly mysterious.

I chanced a sideways glance. Both of my companions appeared to be deep in their own thoughts as well. My musings turned to the Thropp sisters, as they did so often when allowed to stray. Both sisters had been willing to do whatever it took to get what they wanted. Though actually, Nessarose had always somehow seemed the one more capable of actual cruelty, especially in later years. I remembered all too well the time I had spent as her servant, forced into submission along with all of the other Munchkins. In her deluded mind, Nessa even thought she was really being kind. It never crossed her mind that I did not love her. Or perhaps it had, and she refused to believe the plain truth. Whatever the reason, Nessa had not been a very good person, and I could not help but feel glad that she was dead, and I was free.

Elphaba was a very different case altogether, and the cause of most of my recent unrest. At Shiz, Elphaba had been passionate but not at all 'wicked'. She was sarcastic and bitter, but that was only to be expected after her difficult childhood and adolescence. I mean, green skin didn't exactly get her invited to all the coolest parties! When we started hanging around together in our group, I saw that she was really a decent person who cared about her friends. It was only after the events in the Emerald City that I became confused. Most Ozians saw her as wicked, and it was so easy to believe what other people did, and even more so as Nessarose kept me by her side. Like younger sister, like older sister, right? And just recently, Elphaba had shown up at the governer's house and turned me into tin. But had it really been Elphaba's fault? Or was it Nessa's after all? I couldn't remember, and most of me didn't want to. I just wanted to be angry without considering other options. I just wanted this over with. Elphaba was wicked. She _was_. I closed off my stream of thoughts just in time to hear the Lion asking the Scarecrow a question.

"…you all right, Scarecrow?"

I glanced over. The Scarecrow looked shell-shocked, as if some revelation had just hit him. When he saw us looking, he nodded and cleared his throat.

"Just…just ready for my brain, that's all."

I looked ahead and grinned. "Well, you won't have to wait long. We're here." I myself was surprised at how quickly we'd arrived at the castle. It loomed overhead, the moon perfectly framed behind the highest turret. For a moment, all else fled my mind as I remembered another full moon and a picnic with Nessarose, years ago. She spent the whole time leaning on me; I spent the whole time gazing up at the moon and wishing I was anywhere but there. The moon looked exactly the same tonight…

A great, shuddering boom tore me from my thoughts. Some of the Witch hunters had just battered a giant log into the front doors, which gave way with a crack. Shaking my thoughts away, I surged forward with the rest of the crowd as we forced our way in.

The first thing I noticed was how high the ceiling was. Almost simultaneously, I saw _her._ Elphaba. The Witch. She stood in the direct center of the room, tall and green and defiant. The look she bestowed upon all of us was both condescending and frightened. Her eyes raked each person's face. When our eyes met, she stiffened and her jaw tightened.

I twitched impatiently, still gazing at my one-time friend, waiting for someone else to make the first move. That move came in the form of Dorothy, who burst out of an upstairs chamber and galloped downstairs with the general air of a little girl. She skidded to a stop right between Elphaba and the rest of us and looked around blankly.

Elphaba took a half-step, and Dorothy gave a little squeak, seized a bucket of water I hadn't noticed before, and dumped it on the green witch, drenching her.

Instantly, the air was rent with a terrible scream, the most awful noise I had ever heard. It hardly seemed to come from Elphaba as it echoed around the room, almost like the sound of an animal in horrible pain. As the yell bit into the air, Elphaba slowly sank down to the floor, steam coming off her clothing. Was it possible? Was she…melting?

The sound tapered down into nothing, just as Elphaba had. Only her cloak and hat were left behind, marking the spot of the murder.

The silence in the hall was so complete you could have heard a pin drop. Then there was something like an explosion, and chaos reigned. Dorothy was hugging everyone; I forced a smile despite the continued confusion I felt, which did not seem to have disappeared when Elphaba melted. In fact, it had only intensified.

I was vaguely aware of Dorothy receiving the broomstick; of the crowd dispersing. Then I realized that the eyes of my companions were on me because I had not yet moved towards the door as they had.

I cleared my throat. "Let's go to the Wizard!" I announced. All within hearing cheered in response, and we plunged towards the outside.

As we made our way down the lane, my thoughts swirled in an endless vortex. Nessarose was dead. Elphaba was dead. Both Wicked Witches were vanquished; peace was in control.

So why did I feel so confused?

--------------------------

A/N: This chapter was done a little differently, with more deep thinking. Well, obviously I couldn't use "deep thinking" in Fiyero's chapter, because he hasn't got a brain, lol! But I kind of wanted to show how confused Boq was during the melting. I hope it showed. Review?


	4. Elphaba

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I really planned this fic to be a one-week thing, but I got a huge case of writer's block after Boq's chapter, and I felt like my duty was to update my other Wicked fic first, so I did that and now I'm finally posting Chapter 4 of this!

I'm actually sort of disappointed with this chapter. It didn't quite turn out like I had it planned. I hope you all disagree, and like it! I think it's the longest so far...

One more chapter after this, based off the Finale!

-----------------------

**Elphaba **

I stood in the entry hall of Kiamo Ko, my broom in one hand, a piece of paper in the other, and my spell book under my arm. My heart beat furiously against my ribcage. I had just received a letter from one of my Flying Monkeys, and I could hardly think straight.

The letter was from Fiyero. But Fiyero was supposed to be dead. How could that be? I thought he had been killed…but apparently my hurried spell had worked, in a strange way. According to the note, written in Fiyero's messy handwriting, he was now a Scarecrow, of all things! And he had a plan to help me escape the Witch Hunters. It was almost too much to drink in without giving myself away to the young woman who stood nearby, watching me carefully. However, I managed to hide my excitement as I let my eyes skim the contents of the letter, memorizing the details of the escape plan before slowly tucking it into a pocket in my dress. Then I looked up at Glinda, trying my best to look melancholy.

"It's Fiyero, isn't it?" Glinda asked, the trepidation evident in her voice, "Is he…?"

I swallowed. "We've seen his face for the last time."

Glinda gasped. "Oh no!"

"You're right," I said, "It's time I surrender." I propped my broom against the stairs and slowly joined Glinda in the center of the room.

"Elphie…Elphie what is it?" my friend cried, looking worried.

"You can't be found here!" I explained, "You have to go!"

"No," Glinda said defiantly.

"You must leave!" I argued, pointing towards the door.

Glinda shook her head. "No! I'll tell them everything!"

"No! They'll only turn against you!"

"I don't care!" she countered.

"I do!" I exclaimed, "Promise you won't try to clear my name…promise!" I pleaded.

Glinda deflated, hanging her head. "All right. I promise. But I don't understand."

I smiled sadly and sang, "I'm limited - just look at me. I'm limited…and just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do…Glinda." Carefully, I held out the Grimmerie, its cover soft yet powerful-feeling in my hands. "Here – go on. Take this."

She took a half step away, shaking her head violently. "Elphie…you know I can't read that...Elphie..."

"Well, then you'll have to learn," I replied, thrusting the volume into her unwilling grasp, "Because now it's up to you…for both of us. Now it's up to you…" I took her hand, squeezing it gently. "You're the only friend I've ever had." The absolute truth of those words only added to the feeling of failure already bearing down on me.

"And I've had so many friends…" Glinda began, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She blushed, as if realizing how shallow that sounded, and amended, "But only one that mattered." She looked at me fully, and continued in a soft voice:

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you _

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good  


Her voice broke on the last word, and she put a hand over her mouth to hold back the threat of oncoming tears, turning her face away from me slightly. I felt as if I might cry myself, but I wanted to let Glinda know how much her words meant to me, so I gained control and put a hand on the blonde witch's arm, adding my voice solemnly to the stillness:

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend  
_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you _

She smiled at me: 

_Because I knew you _

Our voices joined together in the harmony they had been destined to create: 

_I have been changed for good _

I suddenly remembered Fiyero and the letter I had just received from him…and how I had stolen him from Glinda: 

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for _

My friend only smiled, and took my hand: 

_But then, I guess_

_We know there's blame to share _

Once more, our voices combined, in harmony and then with our own words,adding a truth to the situation we could not have achieved on our own: 

_And none of it seems to matter anymore _

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun 

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea  
_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better

Glinda smiled:_  
And because I knew you _

I responded immediately:_  
Because I knew you _

And we finished together:_  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good…_

I scanned my best friend's face hungrily, soaking up every detail there. I always envisioned Glinda at her best, strikingly pretty. Tonight, though, her happy smile was gone, and the morose expression that replaced it caused her normally sparkly blue eyes to appear a dull color, almost gray. A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. Still, her gaze was steady. I almost wanted to look away, but somehow I couldn't. I didn't want to break the peaceful spell that had settled over us, because I knew it would be the last one we would ever get to have together.

Emotions surged through me – regret for the things I had put Glinda through, leaving her alone at the Palace and later stealing her fiancée at their engagement celebration; sadness for all the things I would never get to say that I wanted so badly to express; anger for the death of my sister; but mostly happiness at the wonderful friendship I had been granted in the past years. I could never, _never _thank Glinda enough for everything she had given me.

The Good Witch stepped forward suddenly and pulled me close in a tight embrace. I tensed, not used to affectionate physical contact, but then relaxed and returned the hug. A soft moan involuntarily escaped my mouth, and Glinda stepped back.

"Elphaba…" she murmured pleadingly.

I glanced away, knowing that if I continued to look at my friend, my resolve would fail. Instead, I stared at the heavy doors to the entrance hall. Somewhere out there was an angry mob that wanted to kill me. The idea was frightening, but I wasn't going to back down. _Too late for second guessing…_

Suddenly, I heard a sound like an army's footsteps coming up the path to the castle. I spun towards Glinda. Her eyes were wide with terror as she faced me, and I knew she had heard the oncoming march as well.

"Quick!" I exclaimed, my heart racing, "You must hide! No one can know you were here! Hide yourself!"

"But-" Glinda began, but I impatiently grabbed her arm and pushed her into a room off the hall.

"Remember, you promised," I whispered, shutting the door behind her. On an impulse, I turned the lock on the outside – just in case.

Then I made my way quickly to a bucket of water in the corner and lugged it to the center of the hall, in a spot directly in front of the hidden trapdoor.

The trapdoor. It was so cleverly disguised in the floor that if one didn't already know it was there, they would never find it. Luckily, I _did _know it was there, and I had a plan, too, compliments of Fiyero.

The mob was getting closer and closer. I positioned myself directly over the trapdoor and waited with baited breath. It didn't take long.

There was a great boom and the castle's whole foundation shook. The doors splintered, and suddenly a great onslaught of people was rushing through them. The Witch Hunters assembled before me, defiant, terrified, and exhilarated. I let my best glare sweep over all of them, checking for recognition. I spotted Boq, the Tinman, and a brief spark of anger ignited inside me, but it was quickly doused as I spotted the Scarecrow beside him.

I knew the straw man was Fiyero, but it was still shocking to see my lover in such a form. The only thing about him that I recognized was his engaging sapphire eyes. When our gazes met, I felt a slight chill, but I didn't have time to think about it as a door upstairs slammed open and that bratty farm girl, Dorothy, came sprinting down the stairs, ending up just between myself and the others.

A spasm of something strange overcame me and I moved, unsure quite what I was going to do; run, beg for mercy…it didn't matter. Dorothy squealed, seized the bucket of water, and splashed it over me.

Instantly, as planned, I shrieked. A long-drawn out scream, as if I was experiencing the worst pain in the world. In reality, all I felt was wet. And cold, because it wasn't exactly warm in the castle, and the water was _freezing_. Still, I had to concentrate on making the last, and most crucial, part of the plan work, so I ignored the startled looks on my adversaries' faces and began to sink down to the floor, slowly, as if I were actually "melting". My foot felt for the trip that would open the trapdoor beneath me, and when I had successfully caused it to open, I slowly began to descend the stairs into the hidden room, still screaming, though with a higher pitch and a little softer. I felt a slight catch on my back and my cape slipped off as I carefully lifted my hat from my head while I got fully into the nook. Then I quickly began to shut the trapdoor, pushing my hat up and closing the door all the way, leaving my hat and cape above me as I stopped screaming.

There was a long silence above. Then the cheering started. It was an extremely triumphant sound, if a bit muffled by the trapdoor. I smiled bitterly, tucking a strand of wet hair behind my ear.

It had worked. They all thought I was dead.

There was a general scuffle overhead, and the many footsteps began to recede as the Witch Hunters left the castle as suddenly as they had entered it. I sighed and backed up onto an old wooden crate, drawing my knees up to my chest. I couldn't see a thing, but I could tell by the air that my hideout was not very big at all. At least it was warm.

Suddenly, I heard a noise overhead and stood up again, listening carefully. It couldn't be Fiyero – he had written that he would only be back after returning to the Wizard. Then I heard a voice and my blood froze.

"Elphie?" Glinda. She sounded frightened. "Elphie?" There was a slight rustle from overhead, and I knew Glinda had done something with the small pile of belongings I'd left behind.

Sobs followed shortly afterward, and I had to restrain myself from announcing my presence, my very alive presence, to my friend. Instead, I placed a hand on the bottom of the trapdoor and closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. I wanted so _badly _to call out to Glinda, to let her know I was okay. But I couldn't. Gradually, I realized silence had stolen over the room above me, and I knew that Glinda had left.

Sighing, I sat back down on my crate. I knew that even now the news of my "death" would be spreading, and celebrations would be commencing all over the country. A choked laugh escaped me as I realized that my vision of so long ago had come true at last. There _would _be a celebration throughout Oz all to do with me – I just wouldn't be reveling in it.

I felt the paper containing Fiyero's note in my dress pocket and managed a small smile. He would come soon. Then we would be together at last - fugitives, yes, but still together. For now, I would wait. My time would come.

----------------------------

A/N: And...? Review!


	5. Finale

A/N: Well, here it is - the final chapter! I just felt like finishing this fanfic up, so I went ahead and took advantage of my temporary writer's block-free state...I know it'll be back soon...and wrote the final chapter!

This chapter changes points of view to Glinda, then Fiyero, then Boq, then Elphaba. It may get a little confusing, but I've inserted a horizontal line where the POV changes, and it should be relatively easy from there. Enjoy!

--------------------

**Finale**

_Good news!_

_She's dead!_

_The Witch of the West is dead!_

Hurrying down the green marble hallways of the Emerald City Palace, I gritted my teeth as the joyous voices of the celebrating denizens reached my ears.

_Shut up!_ I screamed silently, _You don't know_ anything_ about Elphaba! _I wanted to lash out, to scream the truth about my deceased friend…but I knew I couldn't. Not only had I promised not to clear her name, the Ozians would never believe that their Wicked Witch had really been "good" all along. Nevertheless, there _was_ something I could do to make sure Elphaba had not died in vain.

I took a deep breath as I briefly paused before the tall doors to the throne room. Rearranging my expression to a grim scowl (it wasn't hard – I already wore a pretty good one naturally), I swept into the room.

The Wizard and Madame Morrible did not seem to notice my intrusion at first. The Ruler of Oz sat slumped on his grand throne while his Press Secretary stood beside him. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

"…I don't know why you're so despondiary, I thought it went quite well! They seemed thrilled to shreds with their brains, and their hearts, and this and that."

I felt my blood boil at the hated woman and opened my mouth to announce my presence. Just then, Morrible looked up and caught my eye. She immediately pasted on a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, Miss Glinda! I thought you'd be out festivating!"

I sputtered, hardly able to believe this woman could look me in the face and suggest I _celebrate _the death of my best friend! The urge to smack the smirk off her face was strong, but instead I dimly felt myself hold out the bottle of elixir I'd retrieved from Elphaba's remains.

"This was Elphaba's," I said softly.

The Wizard leaned forward, his wide eyes fixed on the bottle. "What's that you say?" he asked in a whisper.

I forced myself to continue, though the urge to begin crying again was strong. "It was a keepsake. It was her mother's. She told me so herself." I looked the Wizard straight in the eye. "I've only seen a little, green bottle like this one other time. It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it."

The Wizard looked shell-shocked. He stood up, taking the bottle from my hand, and stared at it. "But…oh, my lord…" He looked up into the distance and sang:

_I am a sentimental man_

_Who always longed to be a father…_

Morrible looked surprised by the revelation as well. "So that was it. That was why she had such powers! She was a child of both worlds."

The Wizard was crying softly. I gazed at him, and felt the faintest stirrings of pity in my heart. The man had just discovered he'd ordered the destruction of his own daughter, after all. But then I remembered Elphaba, my innocent Elphie…dead. And when I spoke my voice, was cold.

"I want you to leave Oz," I told the defeated Ruler, "I'll make the pronouncement myself – that the strains of wizardship have been too much for you and you are taking an indefinite leave of absence. Did you hear what I said?"

The Wizard bowed his hand meekly. "Yes, your Goodness."

I gave him a curt nod. "You'd better go get your balloon ready."

He left quickly, and I turned to Morrible, my most intimidating glare pasted across my face.

She took a step back. "Now, Glinda, I know we've had our miniscule differentiations in the past…"

"Guards!" I called loudly, and then sneered. "Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?"

Morrible looked confused, and a little scared. "What?"

"Articulated. Captivity. _Prison_. Personally, I don't think you'll hold up very well. My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes." The guards rushed in and caught hold of the secretary as I stepped up into her face and spat her own words back at her. "I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!"

"No!" Morrible called as she was dragged off.

I watched them go, then took a deep breath and summoned my bubble. It was time to make my presentation to the citizens.

* * *

I crept through the woods stealthily, glancing behind every few steps to make sure no one was following me. Not that anybody would be. Everyone was too busy celebrating to notice my sudden absence back in the City. 

So far, everything had worked perfectly. I had accompanied the Witch Hunters back to the Wizard, and I now had a diploma tucked into my belt that was supposed to announce my thoroughly educated brains. What a load of crap. I knew the Wizard was a complete humbug, so I didn't even know why I still had the scroll of paper with me. Maybe Elphaba could use it in a fire when we got going.

Elphaba. The thought of seeing her again, safe and alive, made me quicken my pace until I saw the castle rise up against the velvety sky. Then I ran, my cloth shoes making no noise whatsoever. I remembered to glance behind once more when I reached the ruined doors, but then I slipped inside and crept to the trapdoor.

I knelt down beside the spot where Elphaba's cloak and pointed hat still sat, moved them aside, and knocked on the hidden door.

"It worked!"

The door immediately opened, and Elphaba stuck her head out.

"Fiyero? Oh, thank Oz! I thought you'd never get here!" she exclaimed, quickly climbing out of her hideout. She embraced me tightly, then drew back and let her eyes rove over my face. She looked horrified by what she saw as she reached her hand out hesitatingly.

"Go ahead, touch. I don't mind. You did the best you could. You saved my life," I told her. She touched my cheek gently.

"You're still beautiful," she whispered, a single tear zigzagging a track down her face.

"You don't have to lie to me," I said as we stood up.

She took my hand and smiled. "It's not lying. It's…looking at things another way."

* * *

_No one mourns the wicked_

_Now at last she's dead and gone_

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land…_

I stood in the crowded streets of the Emerald City among all the other citizens, gazing upwards to where Glinda was standing in her bubble about thirty feet off the ground. She was clutching a large book to her chest and looked very upset. It was really no wonder. Elphaba had been her best friend, even in later years. I myself was a little upset, but unlike Glinda, I couldn't pinpoint exactly _why_.

Glinda cleared her throat and everyone looked up expectantly. "Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that will frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be…Glinda the Good."

I smiled halfheartedly and cheered along with the other Ozians. Glinda would be a good leader. I just knew it.

* * *

_Good news!_

I gulped back tears as the cruel yells of the Winkies in the village we were passing reached my ears. I couldn't believe things had turned out the way they had. Part of me wanted to run right into the village and scream that I was alive, and scare them all to death. Another part of me wanted to hang my head and go into hiding. Which, I supposed, was what I was doing anyways. So much for making good.

I turned to Fiyero. "We can never come back to Oz, can we?"

He shook his head. "No."

I sighed. "I only wish…"

"What?"

"…Glinda could know that we're alive!"

The Scarecrow shook his head again. "She can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know."

Ever. That was a long time.

_Good news…_

"Come…" Fiyero held out his hand.

Bowing my head, I murmured, "Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But…because I knew you…"

I imagined Glinda chiming in, "Because I knew you…"

Fighting back tears, I forced myself to go on. "I have been changed…" I took Fiyero's hand and allowed him to lead me on as the victorious singing drowned out my thoughts.

_No one mourns the wicked!_

_Wicked!_

_Wicked!_

_-----------------------------_

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Just review one more time, please?


End file.
